Avenging
by EvaAvatarKorra
Summary: Violet is Captain America's sidekick and like a daughter to him. so, when Red Skull returns from his exile, she fights with her mentor. But after an accident (or not) she teams up with the rest Avenger's sidekicks to stop Skull's evel plans to destroy the Earth...


PROLOGUE

It was dark and I was running under the rain, in a forest. I was wearing only a white t-shirt and white shorts. I could hear the sirens and the police's dogs behind me, chasing me. I was tired and cold and wet. Suddenly, I crushed into something. It was huge and blue. And it was breathing! I fell down. He took my arms and helped me up.

"But, you're just a kid!" he said. I made a step backwards. He was wearing a mask. He was scaring me. Perhaps he saw that, because he took it off.

"Look, I'm just like you." He threw down his shield and came towards me. With the light of a lightning, I saw he was blond, with blue stormy eyes.

"There she is!" I heard behind me. I looked at the guy, begging him inside me to hide me. And that's exactly what he did. He pushed me behind a three and took his shield to his hand.

"I was sure I saw her!" said one guy. "She was with the Captain!"

"Agent, are you questioning my loyalty to my duty?" asked the blond guy.

"I'm sure Captain Rogers is telling you only the truth, Agent Kelly." said a guy with chocolate complexion and an eye patch. The little troop turned away. The eye patch looked at the Captain "I hope you know what you're doing" he said and left.

I was running up the stairs to the small apartment at the 2nd floor. It is my birthday, three years after Steve Rogers found me running bare feet all wet and scared in the woods. You see, I was born in a lab of S.H.I.E.L.D. That night something went wrong and I woke up. My instincts were welling "RUN" so I did. I managed to escape the lab and I was running in the forest. The local police, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and Captain America were looking for me. I fell on the Captain, who kept me as his protégé. He always said I had something special. But I had no powers, no super intelligence or something.

We decided that the 4th of December (the day he found me) would be my birthday. He found on my clothes a card that said:

VIOLET. EXPERIMENT 097. AGE 12. VERY UNSTABLE CONDITION.

So my name is Violet and I'm an "unstable" experiment. I was thinking of these things when I opened the door.

"Steve! I brought…" I saw three people standing opposite of me. The first one was Steve. The second was a tall guy with sunglasses hiding his eyes. But it was the third one that scared me. It was that chocolate complexioned guy with the eye patch.

"…cake" I finished

"Violet, this is Nick Fury and Agent Kelly Nelson. They are here to see you" said Steve.

"They are from S.H.I.E.L.D., aren't they?" I asked "I remember Fury wasted me. He let you keep me."

"We are here to take you back" said Fury

"What, no!" I yelled. The vase in front of me fell down and broke into one hundred pieces. But I didn't even touch it! I was looking at it and couldn't believe it.

"See why you need to come with us?" asked agent Kelly

"Yes, but, this have never happened before!" I tried to excuse myself

"It is not safe. You could destroy a whole city if you loose control. You need to be limited" answered Kelly

"I can't leave all this! I have a life!" I said

"You were never meant to have a life out of the lab." said Fury softly.

I realized there was no way I could stay with Steve. I run to my bedroom and I cried, 'till I fell asleep. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I raised my head and looked in those stormy eyes, the only thing I remember from that night, three years ago. I fell in his arms and cried again. He put his jaw on the top of my head.

"I send them back. I told them I'll call them." he whispered.

"I don't want to go back there. I want to stay here, with you."

"You know, Captain America could use some help. You don't need to be limited, just trained to control yourself. I could train you. You could be the exception." He wiped my tears " Come one, exception, let's eat your cake"

#2

Steve was driving for half an hour. I was confused and tired.

"Why did we had to wake up so early? I can't keep my eyes open for long!" I grumbled

"You better take a nap, we have long way to go." he answered. I put my head to the window and soon I fell asleep. I woke up when the car stopped. I took Steve's jacket off me and looked outside. We were somewhere in New Mexico. In front of us there was an old building.

"Are you sure we're…" I started, but then I heard fight screams from the building

"At the right place? Yeah, pretty sure." He completed my sentence. He put his hand on my shoulder and drove me to the door.

Inside, there where two people fighting. The first one was a redheaded woman, so redheaded, I looked to my curls and wondered if her color was natural. The other was a kid at my age, a blond boy who was trying to hit the woman.

"Hey Natasha" said Steve "There's been a long time since we last met"

The woman hit the boy who fell down and looked at Steve. The boy took a towel and looked at me. His eyes were golden, but his look wasn't friendly.

"Hey Cap!" he said "I didn't know you had a little sister!"

"Kevin!" said the woman. She looked at Steve "How can I help you?"

"I need you to track the beast, the night, the god and the hawk. We will need them" said Steve

"Why?" she asked. He pointed at me.

"Anything for America. The beast is in his cave, the night in his castle, the god on his throne and the hawk in his nest. Only the spider and the soldier aren't in position. Mind if I… bite you?" she suggested

"No, thanks. But, I have a bug for you, if you want it. Friday at 0307" then he put his hand on my shoulder and he guided me to the door. I looked back and took my tongue out to the boy, as he ate a punch.

When we got again in the car, I looked at Steve.

"Don't tell me we're meeting the group!" I said

"Yep" he said calmly.

"You mean the Avengers?" I asked again

"Yep" he answered patiently

"And all this for me?" I re asked

"Well, not exactly. Before we got separated we promised to find others to take our places. To train them and make another group of superheroes. I was the last one left. When I found you I knew it, we where done. The only thing left was to train you"

I was looking at him and thinking of he had told me.

"What?" he asked

"Tell me the story again." I answered

"Ok. So, we where a team. Six totally different people, united from two things. Justice and S.H.I.E.L.D. A spider, a knight, a hawk, a god, a beast and a soldier. We fought together, we saved the earth and we separated. We promised to return only if the earth needed us again. We followed solo careers. But now we have to train our sidekicks for the battle."

That's the only "fairy tail" he ever told me. And now it was coming true.

I remembered of the first time I heard that. It was winter, three years ago, and I was still trying to fit in, a few days after my rescue. I was sleeping when I saw a nightmare – probably a vision from the lab – and I woke up screaming. Steve was over me and was trying to calm me down. I remember I was shaking. He placed his back to the wall and wrapped his hands around me. He put my head between his neck and his shoulder and told me the story. I could smell his perfume and I wondered how a guy like this could hurt people. I soon felt asleep. When I woke up in the morning, I had slipped to his feet and he was steel sleeping. It was the first time I spoke after my rescue "Steve?" I said "Hmmm?" he said "Wh…what? My God! You're talking!"

We spent the rest of the week collecting our mates. In Friday, we where ready.

#3

We where 12 people. 6 adults and 6 children. Black widow with Green Scarab, Hawkeye with Catear, a blind girl in punk style, who seemed to understand everything, Thor with Eir, his daughter, Ironman with Andi, a android, Hulk ( not green and smaller) with Buster, a boy so shy, I wondered how could he be a superhero. The meeting point was a basement, a few miles from our apartment. Everyone said their story. Green Scarab, named Kevin Jones, was a small kid living in the streets. Black Widow found him trying to steal her car. Eleanor Tyler, aka Catear was the seventh child of a very poor family. She was forced to find a job. As she was blind from birth, no one would hire her. Hawkeye found her when she was trying to steal a lady's purse with a stick. They fought, she was and excellent acrobat. Eir had a sward, as powerful as her father's hammer. Thor said he created her from the wind, so she could fly. Andi tried to steal technology from Stark. He thought she was "a good piece" so he kept her. Finally, Frank Myles or Bust was a Bruce Banner's student at the university. He was great at chemistry. He had created a formula that could make him strong for three hours.

When we met each other, Steve said "Now, you'll take these watches-transmitters to communicate. Tomorrow morning we will start your training." After that, everyone left.

Steve and I returned to our apartment. I sat on the thick carpet in front of the TV and took out my shoes. He went inside and brought me my pijas, after he changed clothes. He sat next to me and looked at me.

"What?" I asked, as I was wearing my shorts.

"Nothing. It's just that you're not the kid I found in the woods. You're a strong teenager, about to become a superhero yourself" as he said that last thing, his face shined "Wait here!" he headed to his bedroom. I started knittering my hair into a braid when he came in the room holding a package.

"Happy birthday!" I took the package and opened it. It was a costume, like his, except mine was a short dress and the gloves where smaller. "I thought you'd need a costume like the others. I thought we could be a team. Like it?"

"Hmmm, I thing I know my nickname: America Girl" then, suddenly, I fell on him. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and punched his chest "It's awesome, old-man! Now get up, before you break your back!"

"Not so fast, sunshine!" he grabbed me and threw me on the couch. I screamed as he sat on me.

"Let go of me! Can't breathe!" he got up, but I was faster. I grabbed his head between my legs and swarmed to his shoulders. He fell down laughing.

Later the same night, I was dozing on the couch. I felt his hands under my neck and knees as he raised me. He took me to bed and covered me with the quilt. It was so warm and soft… I remember his bleu eyes looking at me softly and I fell asleep. Then, I saw us like I was climbed on the roof! I woke up in panic. Steve grabbed my shoulders. "You OK?" I told him the story. "It's called global vision. It allows your soul to get out of your body and work separated. The only difference is that you can't be seen as soul." He looked at my scared face "And judging of the vase you broke at your birthday, you are the mental guy of the team."

"Like you." I completed his sentence

The next week was exhausting. We found out that I could use telekinesis and global vision and I was a pretty good acrobat too. The first day I tried to use global vision and telekinesis at the same time. I swooned in Steve's arms. As soul I crushed on my body. I woke up suddenly, terrifying Eir, who was over me. So Steve thought of a way I could learn doing both at the same time: they hanged barriers from the roof of the training room and they gave me a piece of cloth to cover my eyes. I've been working in the darkness the whole week, when, on Friday I made it!

Saturday morning was free, so we stayed home. I made some pancakes and we sat at the balcony. After breakfast we had some time to spare, so we sat on the carpet discussing last week's training. I heard a knocking at the window in front of me. I saw a red skeleton knocking the mosque. Steve saw me, he looked where I was looking and shouted "DOWN" He fell on me as the window was breaking into one hundred pieces on us. The stranger got in. We got up and I pressed the _HELP_ button on my watch. The stranger started to heat us with punches and kicks.

"Who's that?" I asked as I avoided a foot

"His name is Red Scull" Steve answered as he punched the air two or three times

"And what does he want here?" I asked again between two hits.

"Revenge!" shouted Red Scull. My attention was distracted and I was hit. I fell down and I tasted my blood. I heard the shot of a gun and the door behind me opening. Backup had arrived. We send Scull out of the window again. He laughed and disappeared. But I didn't have time to celebrate it. I was looking at my mentor. He was on the floor, in the middle of a blood lake.

#4

I kneeled next to him. I took his head to my hands and hugged him. "Oh, Steve… I'm so sorry. I should be next to you. I should watch your back, I should…"

"You did well." He whispered "You fought, you got hit and I…" he grimaced and touched his stomach. I put my hand on his wound. He raised his eyes and looked at me. The sea inside them was full of pain. He put his palm on my cheek. I felt the warm blood on my skin and I pressed his hand on my face. I let my tears fall. He smiled. "Why are you crying?" he asked

"Because you're leaving. Because you're leaving me alone. And because this is not a game. I won't be able to bring you back."

"Oh, I won't leave. I'll be here" he slipped his hand to my heart.

I looked to his eyes; they where closing. "Steve, stay with me! You're going to be fine, please!" I shouted, but it was too late. His hand fell on his chest, lifeless. His head became heavy in my arms. I knew there was no life in him anymore. I placed his head softly on the ground, I put my face on his chest and cried sobbing. Someone grabbed my arms and pulled me away. I was screaming and welling. That someone wrapped his arms around me and kept me on a heart beating chest. I cried there. After a while I looked up I saw Stark right before everything got dark.

I woke up in my bed, wearing a clean t-shirt and shorts. Stark was sitting on a chair next to my bed. I looked at him.

"Look, I didn't always agree with Captain, but we both knew each other very good. And I'll tell you something, because I saw it. Today, Steve Rogers gave his life to save you. Red Scull wanted to hurt him by killing you. Steve didn't have his shield to protect you, so he used his body." I opened my eyes. Steve did love me with all his heart. New tears came up to my eyes.

"Stark, why are you telling me these?"

"Because that's why he was a hero. He sacrificed his second most precious thing, his life, to save the first one; you."

I started crying silently. I could hear his laugh, him telling me I'm a stupid kid, joking.

"I'm going to leave you now. Think. We'll be inside" he said and left the room. I bit my pillow and screamed from pain.

In the afternoon, someone knocked the door. "Yes" I said. Kevin got in. He was holding a plate with some cookies and a glass of milk. "I brought you something to eat." He said

"I'm not hungry" I answered  
"Come on. You have to eat. You will starve."

"Let it be. I want to see him again. If I have to starve to succeed it, I will." He left the food on the table next to my bed. He took a photo from a shelf. It was a picture of Steve and me, laughing in front of the camera. My life lost its meaning in five minutes.

Kevin took the photo out of the frame and gave it to me

"Photos freeze time. Keep it to remember him. I have one of my parents'" he said and gave me the picture

"Your parents are dead?" I asked

"Yes. They died two years ago, at a car accident. I've been crying for days. Then, no one wanted to keep me. They decided to send me to an institution. That's why I ran away"

"I'm going after Red Skull. I'm avenging his death." I said

"Are you sure…" Kevin said

"Don't you start! I am going! No one is going to stop me and don't even think about it!" I interrupted him

"Sure you want to go alone?" he finished

"What?" I asked "I thought you where going to stop me. Why are you willing to come with me?"

"Not only me. We where trained as a team, so we're going to fight together." He didn't remind me of the hotheaded teen who was giving orders to everyone in the training room. He pressed his tiny earpiece to inform the others. I went at the bathroom and washed the blood from my face. I put on my costume. We passed through the window and down the fire stairs. We hided in an alley, to find a plan.

"OK, now what?" asked Eir "We don't even know where this madman is going!"

"I can deal with it" said Frank "Eir, you said he was a prisoner at Asgard. You also mentioned he used the Tesseract to teleport himself here"

"Yes, after my father destroyed the main gate between the Worlds, we use the Tesseract's power to communicate. But I don't see how this can help us"

"Look, if I can track down the energy from the Gate he used, we will find him. I just need a simple of the Tesseract."

Eir took out a small medallion, a small blue-glowing stone. "This is a piece of the Tesseract. Everyone who transports with that Gate has one" she gave it to Frank. He took his sell phone out and placed the stone on the screen. The phone scanned it and showed a GPS map. There where two spots: the blue one was moving north and the red one wasn't moving. "See? The blue one is Red Skull's Tesseract. He is heading north. The red one is us. Eir, what is it?" Eir was terrified.

"If he's heading north, that means only one thing: he is meeting the Frozen Giants!"

#5

"We need a jet" I decided

"Yeah, sure, wait here, I'll bring mine!" said Eleanor

"She's right" said Andi "but I know where we can find it"

"So, you're asking me to borrow the world's most expensive technology to six teenagers, without adults, who may never give it back?" asked Fury

"Yeah, I think that's all" I answered. He raised his eyebrows

"Fair enough" He took us to the "garage" a giant room full of ships and jets. He showed us an elegant, small black jet. "This is Raven 975, the fastest air ship S.H.I.E.L.D has. It is small enough so it can't be spotted. It has invisibility system and turbo engines. And you can use it, if you never mention you borrowed it to my superiors" said Fury. Kevin grabbed the keys from Nick's hand.

"Thank you, we'll be careful and stuff! Come on guys!"

Half an hour after that we where flying over Canada. We where heading to Greenland. Eir said that that place was called "The Northern Fields" and that it was the land of the Frozen Giants

"They are not like the Giants you know" she explained "they are human sized and very clever. If they touch you, you freeze to death. Their weapon is the cold ice; they use it as knifes, swards, arrows. They will kill you at will, but you won't understand a thing"

"But why Red Skull is working with them?" asked Andi

"He probably promised them Asgard. And the Tesseract. They will destroy Earth and Asgard at once. We seriously need to stop them" answered Eir.

It got dark very soon. Aurora borealis was giving us the strange sense we where flying inside a sea of colors. And then we saw them. Millions of blue-skinned people were under us, forming a crowd sea. They where yelling things we couldn't hear, but their voices were one.

We landed the jet and hided behind a small hill of snow.

"Here's the plan…" I started, but something interrupted me. A drum beating was piercing my ears. Somewhere in the noise, I heard my name from the last person I would imagine. "Steve!" I screamed and I swooned.

I woke up in a white room. I was wearing my costume and I wasn't alone.

"Are you alright?" asked Steve Rogers. He was there, in front of me, as I remembered him. My hand moved to his smiling face and then slipped to his stomach. There was no wound there! But still, he wasn't exactly alive.

"Steve? How… You where…" I tried to say

"Dead last time you saw me? Yeah, I'll reach there too. But first, where are you. You are in the spirit world. I brought you here, to talk to you. We are spirits at the moment. I chose you, coz you are the most powerful mentally. Only you could hold the pressure of this meeting. And I have good news. Just because the Earth is in danger-again-the spirits will allow me to return to the living world just for one night. We'll fight them together and then I'll return here" said Steve. I was looking at him, I just couldn't believe to his words. Like a wave, it came out of me. I fell on him and hugged him "Tell me I'm not dreaming. Tell me all this is true" I whispered

"Oh, sure it's true, I swear." He answered "Now, you have to go back. Your friends have problems with the other Avengers" This is the last I remember; then I slept again…

"…you're coming back with us. All of you!" was saying Ironman when I woke up

"Sorry Stark!" apologized Andi. Then she did something and his suit went mad. "We gained some time" she said. "What happened?"

I told them my experience. They where as shocked as I was at the beginning. "That means that…" started Kevin

"It means you're coming with us!" said a voice behind us. The five heroes where standing there, in the snow, looking at us angrily.

"Wait!" I said "He's coming back to help us! You can't take us now! He will be here only for tonight! And…" I stopped. In front of me, three meters away from me, the snow was moving strangely. It took the form of a man and then it fell down. Steve appeared full-armed, ready for the battle. I run to him, grabbed his neck and swarmed on him. He fell down laughing. He reminded me of our games. Everyone was asking questions, but Steve refused to answer; there was no time. He gave us the plan and we took our positions for the great battle…

#6

The plan was simple: Ironman and Andi would put explosive systems under the iceberg the Frozen Giant army was on, as all the others would keep them busy. We let them dive, and we begin. It was quite simple: we where hitting the enemy with everything. For example, I was throwing Frozen Giants on other Frozen Giants, using telekinesis. It was so fun! But I wanted revenge, so I was looking for Red Skull the whole time. But he found me first.

I was fighting a big Giant, when I felt a hand on my hair. It was Red Skull pulling me away of the others.

"STEVE! HELP!" I screamed. Red Scull threw me down and grabbed my neck and raised me from the ground. I looked at his face with hate. He was laughing. I felt my breath leaving my body and I hit his hand, trying to breathe. Then, I fell down and right; Steve heard me and he hit Red Skull with his shield. I touched my throat where his hand was. It was burning. I looked at the two men fighting. Red Skull had left Steve laying on the snow and was heading to me. I lost control. I went into a middle stage, between Global Vision and Reality. I could use telekinesis at a hirer level. I used pure energy on Red Skull and, as I vaporized him, I screamed "STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" Then I swooned. I saw Steve catching my body and then the Darkness…

When I opened my eyes, I saw a bleu sea looking at me. Steve had a bad scratch over his right eye but, beside that, he looked fine.

"What happened?" I asked

"We won sunshine" he answered softly, then he squeezed me in his arms

"What time is it?" I asked again

"Almost daybreak. I'll have to go soon" he whispered "Give me a minute with the adults" he headed to the Avengers. My friends came to me. Kevin fell on me and hugged me.

"I couldn't find you in the battle and I was so worried… I mean we where worried and…" he said

"Oh, shut up!" I said and pulled him towards me. Our lips met to a kiss we couldn't understand.

"You taste like blood" he said "and strawberries"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have to leave" I heard Steve's voice behind me. I looked at him. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"You grew up" he said

"Steve, it's been only a week!" I answered

"No, I mean, look at you! One week ago, I wouldn't believe you could hurt a fly, and now you vaporize my mortal enemy"

"I had a good teacher" I answered. He hugged me and kissed me. Then he turned and looked Kevin. He took formal style.

"Soldier!" he yelled. Kevin saluted

"Yes sir!" he yelled too.

"Take care of her!" said Steve

"Yes sir!" said Kevin and saluted again. Steve touched his forehead with two of his fingers. Then he walked east. He stood and stared back at us, raising his shield.

"To the Heroes of the Light!" he said. Then the sunlight wrapped him and he disappeared…

Epilogue

"Mummy, mummy! What happened next?" asked Adeline.

"Well, we kicked some enemy but!" I answered proudly.

"Yeah, right!" said Kevin, who was sitting next to me on the couch, holding in his arms our 3 year old son. "You where running all over screaming I'm bringing the party to you! just because Stark said it once!"

"That's so not true!" I protested "if you remember, you thanked me for saving your life! And…"

"Knock it off already!" said Adeline. "I want to hear the rest of the story!" She was only 7, but she reminded me of her father. She had his eyes, but the hair was mine. Our boy opened his eyes. His hair was golden and his eyes blue as the sky after the storm. I looked at him.

"I have the perfect name for him" said Kevin softly "Steven"


End file.
